Masquerade
by Haffy439
Summary: Percy is invited to the annual Masquerade where he meets a blonde girl. Not knowing how your crush looks may be hard now, Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! One of my new fanfictions. I am writing this at the same time as I am writing another fanfic so please be patient.**

*******AnNoUnCeMeNt: ** I will update every Saturday for those in Asia and stuff and Fridays for those in North America and Europe; Just wanted to make the time zone difference clear. (: **

PlEaSe NoTe: **this fanfic will have language that is offensive to others so that is why it's rated T. ****And maybe for future chapters.**

* * *

><p>Masquerade<p>

Chapter One.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Nico's POV 

"Ay Yo, Perce!," I said slamming the mahogany-coloured front door behind me. At first I expected Mr. and Mrs. Blofis to be sitting at the kitchen table eating Percy's favourite breakfast: Blue blueberry pancakes. Yes, I do mean _blue _pancakes. Percy had a thing for blue stuff. Anyway they weren't there. Probably went out of town; they were talking about it for a while. I flicked my dark hair out of my equally dark eyes while strolling into the Jackson's, surprisingly clean, home heading up to Percy's room.

Percy groggily lifted his head from his pillow to awake to the sight of me standing above him which, I think, freaked him out a bit. I was dressed in black skinny jeans, back shoes and guess what? That's right: A black t-shirt.

"Get. Up," I commanded. When Percy refused to listen, I ripped off the covers revealing Percy's blue striped boxers.

Percy sighed and trudged to the bathroom to get dressed. I don't know why he couldn't wait for me to tell him my news _before _he went in. Last time I checked it was rude to do that to your guests even if it was just me considering I practically lived here. Gods, if I left a guest like that Bianca would kill me. Bianca's my older sister by the way. Bianca and I lived alone though now it would seem okay since she was 18 but we've been without family for a long time; we were both emancipated at a really young age.

Back to the point. I waited outside the door strumming my fingers and fidgeting around. I even managed to break Percy's ocean sculpture. Oh well, blame the ADHD not me. I swear to the Styx, this kid took forever in the bathroom.

It's about time, I thought when I heard the bathroom door creak open. Percy came out with khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Nico, If you don't have a good reason for waking me up like that I will kill you," he threatened.

I smirked. As if.

He wishes I would take his threats seriously but come on, this was Percy.

"What?" Percy asked impatiently.

I waved the invitation in front of his face. The envelope was written on in gold ink and graceful handwriting.

'Mr. Perceus Jackson' it read on the envelope.

After minutes of staring Percy's dyslexic mind understood; he flipped to see the contents inside.

The Dare Family invites you to the annual masquerade ball.  
>If you choose to accept please know that you are permitted to bring one guest only.<p>

"Cool. So do you have a plan for crashing it this year, or what?" he said only, I don't know, five hundred years later.

"No Percy; This year we're going like normal people," I told him.

"No."

"What?"

"Dude, Nico, no. We cant go to this stupid thing," he said sitting back down on his bed.

"Why?"

"Read the envelope. 'the dare family' Like Hades I'm going to this thing."

"Rachel won't notice you." I said sighing. Yeah Rachel Dare and him arent on the best terms.

He raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. I rolled my eyes.

"Masquerade, Percy. You wear a mask."

"Right, Yeah. I'm still not going dude. We have to dress all fancy and stuff."

"Come on man I need you to be my wingman; My girlfriend's gonna be there."

"Fine," he simply said getting back off his bed towards the kitchen.

Cool. He actually agreed to something. I was careful not to saying anything else just incase he changed his mind. That's Percy for you.

We raided the kitchen cabinets for food but we didnt even have to look; Mrs. Blofis had everything stocked.

"Dear Percy." Percy had pulled a note off the fridge and started to read it. "Paul and I went for the weekend at Monatuk. Be careful and responsible. I trust you. Love, Mom. Loks like we got the house to ourselves." He high-fived me.

"Huh." I said. In my mind, I was doing a victory celebration for being right when I walked in. Go Nico, Go Nico I sang in my head.

"So, How's Thalia, your girrrlfriend?" Percy asked.

"Shut up."

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Thalia's POV

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Chase," I greeted before walking into the house.

"Hi Thalia," Bobby and Matthew said simultaneously.

"You," I said grimly. My best friend, Annabeth's little sibling were out to get me, I swear. They keep putting legos in my path and those things are deadlier than grenades. The pain that you feel when you step on one... just pray it doesn't happen to you.

I marched up the stairs to see Annabeth sitting at her desk in her perfectly organized and drawing buildings. I don't understand how she manages to think logically at 8 in the morning. Normally I'm not even up but today was a special day. I'll tell you why: The masquerade ball invitations were sent out and I got mine! Woohoo. Every year the super rich Dare family hold this ball and it's like a second Halloween except we're all dressed up elegantly but we do get to hide our faces and pretend to be whoever. It's fun. Like every year, I was here to convince Annabeth to come with me.

"Look what I got today, "I sang.

"Invitation," she replied without looking.

"Okay don't look." I went and perched on the foot of her bed. "So, Annie, what color dress are you wearing this year?"

"I'm not going Thalia," she said with a sigh.

"Annabeth, don't do this to me. You have to come. Do this because I'm your best friend. Besides you cant leave me there alone without a responsible figure; Gods know what I'll do."

"Thalia, at sixteen I think you're responsible enough."

"Fine. But I know that you know that if I don't get you to come, Silena will. So really I'm doing this for your own sanity." Silena is one of our friends and trust me, one does not get girlier than her. She actually wears pink, she criticizes my black clothing and she almost threatened to rip my 'death to Barbie shirt', which I was currently wearing.

"She's not that bad."

"Not that bad? She stuffed me in the bathroom with a million pink dresses! With frills!" Trust me life doesn't get worse than that.

"Not that bad," she said smiling.

"If you don't agree I'll tell your Silena _and _her sisters to get you," I threatened. The one thing worse than having Silena on your case was having her and sisters on your case. It was like a million Silenas attacking you.

"Grey. My dress will be grey."

Success is mine.

**So how was it? should I continue? **

**R&R  
>check out my other stories too! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

ThAnKs To My ReViEwErs: **Saphire-Zebra, LobstaFace17, soccerfan48, Pauline xoxo. **

**Don't worry; the chapters will gradually get longer. **

**I love my reviewers but I saw my stats. Plenty of people read my story could you guys review it too? **

ReMeMbEr: **this is AU! **

JuSt AdDiNg: **HoO characters will be in this story. **

DiScLaImEr: **I do not own Percy Jackson an... I only own the plot for this story. Also I do not own the idea of Central Perk. That belongs to the people who wrote Friends.**

**Filler Chapter. **

****WhAt HaPpEnEd LaSt TiMe:** Nico, Percy Thalia and Annabeth all get invitations to the Dare ball. It takes some convincing but Annabeth and Percy agree to go. Thalia and Nico are dating; Bianca and Nico are emancipated; and Silena and her sisters are a Barbie Army. **

Masquerade

Chapter Two

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Percy's POV

"Ow, ow, owwww!" I wailed. My mom poked and prodded me with pins for my fitting; She insisted I wear something 'formal' to the party, ball whatever. When I told her I'd just dress normally she told me, and I quote, "Percy, It's a ball. It must be formal!". Mom's straight brown hair fell onto her face so she grabbed a clip and put her hair in a messy bun.

"Shut up," I said to a snickering Nico. I had to admit Nico had good reason for laughing. I stared at my reflection and saw me wrapped in black cloth.

"mmmm there! You're done!" My mom said smiling widely showing her laugh lines. Finally. I stepped down from the stool and stretched my stiff legs.

"Uhh, Thanks mom."

Not even a millisecond after the door slammed shut, Nico said, "Nice monkey suit."

"Dick, my mom made this. So shut up," I told him defensively.

Yeah I was pretty defensive of my mom. She was the only family I had. I mean sure my stepdad, Paul's, great but that marriage just happened recently so it doesn't count. At least he's better than Gabe. _Anybody's _better than Gabe; Even the homeless guy who talk s to thin air in the alley behind our old apartment. Gabe Ugliano was my first stepdad and a pretty pathetic man. All he ever did was drink beer, eat guacamole, smoke a cigar, play poker/ blackjack and be abusive to my mom. Needless to say, I hated him but mom put up with him for me although he hit her. But we got rid of him so all's good now.

"Jeez, Perce. Calm your testicles. I was just kidding." I looked at him. Who says that? I mean imagine seeing some random dude on the street and telling him to calm his testicles.

"But mine's still better than yours," I heard him add quickly.

"So who else is coming to this thing?" I asked Nico, taking off the 'monkey suit' and making my way down the hall. Hopefully people we actually know are going because I wont be stuck there with Nico and his girlfriend who I have _never _met before. Some friend, right?

Nico hurried to catch up with me almost knocking the picture of the ocean off the wall. I loved that picture; If you look closely you can see faces in the water along with a trident. It was pretty awesome.

Actually you could kinda see them (the pictures) everywhere especially in the beach room. When I was little, Mom and I didnt have much money so instead of going to new places for the summer we'd stay in the beach room. It's painted blue and sandy yellow and has two beach chairs and a bunch of ocean picture and other stuff like mini tridents and fishing nets.

"Everyone," he said answering my question simply.

"Define everyone, Nico," I said with a sigh.

"Uhh, Beckendorf, The Stolls, Grover, Chris, Jason, Leo ... you get the idea," He said ticking the names of on his fingers.

"Yeah," I said idly. Strumming my fingers on the open fridge door; I was hungry and there was nothing to eat.

"We're catching up today if you wanna come," he said.

"Sure. Where?"

"Probably Central Perk but we might go to the pizzeria across it. I'll call and tell you where we'll be."

"Cool," I said then after a couple of seconds as the realization hit me, "Wait, does everyone have a date except me?"

"Yeah?" he squeaked in response.

I groaned. Percy Jackson is going to the party dateless.

Somebody call the newspaper.

Well this'll be fun.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

**Okay, okay I know it was short but I'm updating a day early...?  
>Anyway review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last chapter was short but you could've reviewed :/ **

ThAnKs To ThOsE WhO dId ReViEw: **Diddy2018, LittleMissGreyEyes and Thalico-freak-99-hecatejewel **

Masquerade

Chapter Three.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Annabeth's POV

"Wake up," I told my best friend, Thalia, while hitting her with a pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up," she groaned rolling over and shielding her face.

"So get out of bed," I instructed.

Five minutes later when she still hadn't gotten up, I yanked her black blanket off and she stormed off into her bathroom.

In the mean time, I attempted to sort out her bedroom. I don't know why but I cant stand the unorganized atmosphere. Black paint was peeling off the wall; I had a feeling I'd be here the next month to repaint it. Her posters chipped off even more paint because she used tape to put them up. Thalia rearranged them from the last time I was here even though I warned her not to. .

"So," Thalia said walking back out of her bathroom. "I was thinking that we stop at Wal-Mart before we go to Barbie's house; they have some new Green Day posters that are freaking awesome."

"Sure, I have to buy some yellow paint anyway," I told her walking out into the corridor.

"Yellow? Why?"

"For your room because if I have to see that much black every day, I'll go mad."

~0o0o0o0o0o~

"Hey Jase," I said once we walked to the kitchen still ignoring Thalia's protests to the color yellow.

Jason was Thalia's younger brother but just by a year. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Except the eyes; They have the same electric blue eyes. Jason, unlike his sister, has short blonde hair.

"Hey Annabeth," he said turning fully to face me.

"Not trying to eat any more staplers right?" I said laughing.

"Annabeth; I was two. Let it go," he groaned.

"Got both your shoes on too?" Even Thalia laughed at this one.

"Yes ma'am"

"Good."

When I first met Jason I found him on the street looking like a homeless person, with one shoe on and a scar on his lip. After much persuasion on his part, I took him home and found out he was Thalia's brother. But on the way there he told me of the story of when he tried – and failed- to eat a stapler back when he was two years old.. I still tease him about it.

"Hellloooooo?" Somebody called from the living room in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, by the way, Silena's here," Jason said in a smug tone.

"Thanks, Stupid," Thalia said.

"Hey girlies," Silena squeaked as soon as she skipped into the kitchen. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder **(a/n sorry if her hair isn't blonde but the color keeps changing like once it was black and stuff but anyways...) **and continued saying, " Let's go we only have 8 hours until the dance!"

_Only? _

"8 long hours," Thalia grumbled.

"Have fun," Jason said with a large grin creeping up on his face.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

I don't know what I ever did to Thalia that made her hate me so much to think to force me into this masquerade thing but at this point all I know is that I want to kill her. Then again, she looked pretty suicidal too.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! You will look absolutely gorg if you wear this!" Silena squealed.

I lifted my gaze to see what she was pointing at only to have my eyes forcefully closed by a raging maniac applying loads of make- up on me. I cant even explain how much there was. Just know that I _never _over-exaggerate.

"SILENA!" I yelled. "Stop it! No I will not wear pink, no I will not have this crap on my face and no you don't get to choose what I'm wearing!"

Silena eyes welled up and her voice began to tremble, "F-fine," she sniffed, "I was just t-try-ying to heeelpp!" she wailed the last word.

"Good job blondie, lets ditch her while she's vulnerable," Thalia said grabbing my elbow and guiding me expertly through this maze of a house to the exit.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "I probably deprived her of the most fun she'll have in months!"

"What are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not heartless; I'm going to apologize," I stated.

"Lucky for you I _am _heartless. Lets _go,_" she urged.

I found my way back into the Barbie house to Silena's room.

"Silena, I'm sorry. But seriously, I have my own dress so really we both should focus on Thalia; she has a date for this you know,"

"Eeep!" Silena cried, completely forgetting about me and running into her massive walk in closet. "I cant believe it! And all this time I was obsessing over you, Annabeth! THALIA HAS A DATE!"

Like the Tasmanian devil, Silena tore apart her closet flinging dresses out that landed on my best friend (though right now I think Thalia might questioning our friendship) and I like grenades. Honestly, all I could think was 'too bad Bruno isn't her to catch them for me!'

"If I come out of this alive, I will murder you and even if we die, I will kill you again in the afterlife or whatever," Thalia threatened catching the last of the pink fluffy dresses.

"Don't threaten—" I started but before I got to finish my sentence I was forcibly dragged out of the room by Silena who was leading me to another set of abnormally large mahogany doors.

"No, no, no. I cant believe I even thought of my tiny closet," she murmured.

I wondered what she thought of my closet if she considered her _tiny._ Hers is like the size of my bedroom.

The doors of this new room swung open and I immediately shielded my eyes from the lights that ere illuminating the vast room. It was a giant closet. Actually I cant even call it that; It was way too big like a store. Clothes hung from metal stands and signs pointed towards the changing rooms. There were freaking changing rooms in this place! In the corner of my eye I saw Piper's brown hair swish telling me she was moving around also looking for dresses.

"Piper?" I called.

"Hey, sis!" Piper said cheerfully. Piper McLean was Silena's half sister. I should say _one _of her half sisters; she's got a whole lot more. They're all from her mom. Piper and I hadn't known each other for very long but when we met we instantly clicked. Since both of us didnt know our moms, Piper and I had long time running joke of ending up being sisters. Too bad we arent.

I laughed, "I'm good. Preparing for my death but I'm good."

"You're going to die? Please! I'm the one who she's attacking," Thalia mocked whispered.

"Come on! We don't have enough time. We're down to 7 hours and forty minutes to the ball!" Silena said.

"Silena," I said. "I told you I don't need a dress; I have my own."

"Do you have a dress with a matching mask because you'll need one. I hope you're not forgetting this is a masquerade."

"I'm sure I can find a mask that close to the same color,"

"Close. I cant believe she said close," she mumbled. In a louder voice, "Lock doors." The doors slammed shut and Thalia spun around struggling at the handle.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Thalia yelled. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"No point, Thals," Piper said casually.

"Just find a dress, try it on, gain my approval and then you can leave," Silena instructed.

"Silena, be rational," I said nervously.

"I am; Just hop to it."

"I am not a bunny," Thalia said.

"Lets get to it," I said heading towards a stand with neatly hung clothes practically dragging Thalia behind.

3 hours later, Thalia found an elegant black floor length dress. Technically, Silena found the dress but Thalia agreed to trying it on though I knew she would definitely wear this one.

"Try it on," I urged.

The two of them went to the changing rooms in the back and Piper emerged from one of them wearing a single strapped navy blue dress. The dress fit her wonderfully and as she noticed my gaze on her she spun displaying her outfit.

"Going with Jason, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled. "Who are—?"

Thalia stepped out into this massive locked room and I stood there with my jaw on the floor, amazed. The dress she wore showcased her in a feminine way that I had never seen before but at the same time it wasn't too un-Thalia; you could still see her personality shining through.

"This is the one!" Silena said.

"This is the one," I heard Thalia whisper.

"Ahem okay," Thalia said louder. "Lets get out of this hell house."

"No, no," Silena said. "Annabeth didnt find anything yet."

"Actually, she did," Piper said skipping towards me with a beautiful grey dress.

The dress was strapless and it flowed but in a sophisticated manner. Under the thin grey fabric was a layer of sea green which shone through it certain light. I tried it on and straight away I knew I was going to wear this. It fit but body perfectly and made me look flawlessly beautiful. Lastly I slipped on the matching mask.

"I found my dress," I announced.

Thalia looked at me with a look of thanks and relief. We packed our dresses in garment bags.

When we were two feet away from the door, Silena squealed "Now makeup!"

~0o0o0o0o0o~

**Okay, yeah yeah late update.  
>Just finished my exams though so.. <strong>

**as always R&R  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**A**_**/n: long story short. My computer had a virus and deleted everything on it then I had to wait for a new computer but I had trouble uploading files so here we go. I'm so sorry _ **

ThAnK yOu ReViEWeRs AnD pAtIeNt ReAdErS.

DiScLaImEr: **I don't own PJO or Central Perk. Rick Riordan and the Creator of "Friends" do. **

**There are alot of POV changes okay? **

* * *

><p>Masquerade<p>

Chapter Four

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Thalia's POV

With four hours left, I was debating whether to break a chair leg off and stab myself or stab Silena. She had been going on and on about some random crap that nobody cared about. Too bad I cant tell you what she was saying but I honestly wasn't even listening but the pacing and the squeaky panicky voice was killing me. I clawed at my thighs telling myself to keep calm but there was just no way. I forgot about that and concentrated on finding a phone or a communication device so I could call the police or animal control to put her down. Seriously, I had to recommend this to them as torture. I would definitely pick prison over this.

I wish I would hurry up and die already.

Piper's POV

She's freaking out about the dance like it's her job. First the dresses, now this? How am I related to her?

Annabeth's POV

We all sat in a row with me in the middle behind Silena who was pacing around ranting about how the boys would look. Well, I think that was the subject. Originally we were talking about how the ball would be this year. Don't ask how we got to whatever topic Silena was on; she and her rambling could go on forever. I struggled to remain calm and patient. Four hours couldn't possibly be that long, right? At least Piper and I were handling it better than Thalia. Piper had her head resting on her hand and her face kept and exasperated expression on. Thalia, though, was a ticking time bomb; I was just waiting for her to explode. She scoured the room with wild eyes but I don't know what she was looking for. Silena just kept talking.

"What if Charlie picked another color scheme? I'll to pick out another dress!" Silena said. She then looked at me as if I were supposed to comfort her and/or give her advice.

"So pick out another dress?" I said nervously. I could never understand what went through Barbie's head so any one thing would set her off.

"BUT IT'S THE PERFECT DRESS!" she wailed. That would be what I was trying to avoid.

"So call Beckendorf and ask what color he's wearing," I suggested.

She squealed, happy that we finally helped, and took out her cell phone from a drawer the cabinet. Thalia looked like she was punched in the gut.

Thalia's POV

IN THE CABINET. IN THE FREAKING CABINET. WHY DIDNT I THINK OF THAT?

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Percy's POV

The guys and I met up at Central Perk and I swear to the gods it was the most pointless thing ever. All they cared about was their girlfriends.

Travis Stoll, one of the Stoll twins, wouldn't shut up about his date, Katie Gardner. Beckendorf ditched us half way through to visit Silena who gave him an emergency call. Grover, one of my best friends, was texting Juniper (his girlfriend) the whole time.

So I just nibbled on my muffin.

"So how's Thalia?" Travis asked striking up yet another conversation about the girls.

"She's fine. I gotta go pick her up today so I got the car polished and all. How about Katie?" Nico replied.

"She's –"

Nico's picking up Thalia? What? What the hell am I supposed to do?

"WAIT," I cut in, alarmed. "You're picking up Thalia. Grover's going with Juniper. Chris is with Clarisse. Beckendorf is driving Silena there. Jason will be with Piper."

"You're point?" Nico asked.

"What the hell am I gonna do alone?"

"There are plenty of single girls there," Nico shrugged.

"Like I was saying—" Travis began.

"But I need a wingman," I said leaving Travis frustrated.

"Sorry bro," Nico said. "I guess you're flying solo."

"No. no. you dragged me into this. You're my wingman."

"Dude," Nico whined. "I have a date."

I gave him a look.

"Fine. You'll sit in the back of the car and you cannot talk. I will drive you there and then you're going solo."

"Deal."

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Annabeth's POV

Beckendorf came and calmed Silena down. They were a really cute couple; that much I had to admit. The tall and broad African-American guy standing next to petite, little blonde was kinda adorable. Oh jeez now I sound like Silena.

"So, I see this came in handy today," Beckendorf observed. Patting the edge of the mahogany door with his massive hands, he examined the mechanics of the "death door".

Thalia's face had become a shade of purple that a face should never be.

"YOU DID THIS TO US!" Thalia yelled throwing harmless punches at Beckendorf.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Beckendorf said.

"Anyway, tell the boys that they better have appropriate masks or I will hunt them down, okay?" Silena said cheerfully.

Didnt I tell you that she was a sneaky cunning girl?

Beckendorf said goodbye to us and Silena ranted about the last minute things she had to do so she escaped to someplace in this massive house. Piper went to shower before she got ready for the ball. I knew that, like her sister, she too was freaking about of all the preparations for this thing; I was mighty glad that she wasn't as open about it as Silena. The last thing I needed was two obsessive barbies.

"Thalia," I said. "What time are we gonna go to this thing?"

"Um, Nico's picking me up at 7 ish," she said.

"You're going with Nico?"

"Yes," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"I quote, 'Annabeth, don't do this to me. You have to come. Do this because I'm your best friend. Besides you cant leave me there alone without a responsible figure; Gods know what I'll do.' Remember that? You said we were gonna go. And that I had to go because of you. You cannot ditch me there."

"Annie," she whined.

"You said it, not me," I said lifting my hands up.

"I hate you."

Thalia's POV

That stupid Annabeth is making me call my boyfriend and cancel the original plan. Don't worry though I'm gonna ditch her there.

"Hey Nico," I said into the phone.

"Hey," he said nervous.

"I have to tell you something," we said simultaneously.

"You first," he allowed.

"I cant go to the ball with you. I kinda have to drive my friend. But I can meet you there," I said.

He sighed. What? Is he relieved he doesn't have to drive me?

"I have to do the same."

"See you there," I said.

"Bye," he said.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

* * *

><p><strong>Kay so late update I know. I am so so so sorry. <strong>

**R&R  
>please and thank you! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n alright, I got the message I'm updating soon :$ here's a nice long chapter for you guys. **

ThAnKs FoR ReViEwInG: **IzzyQuagmire0907, LizzieH22, J.E.S3000 and Child Of Athens **

IzzyQuagmire0907: **I hope this answers your question in the chapter 3 review about the make-up.**

PlEaSe NoTe: **I've got links to pictures of the dresses on my profile so... yeah. **

DiScLaImEr:** I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>Masquerade<p>

Chapter Five

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Annabeth's POV

Thalia muttered curses at me as we hopped into her car and drove off. Although the ball started at 7 Silena made us wait until ten to leave. She said that it was good because we wanted to be 'fashionably late'. It took us about five minutes driving to get to the Dare palace. Sure, Rachel Dare, Mr. Dare's daughter, lived in a regular house in the neighborhood but because her family was one of the founding families of Atlantis, she got a palace too. All the founding families were invited and yes, Thalia and I are part of the founding families' posse. Actually everybody who lived in the neighborhood descended from the founders of the town.

Furthermore, the palace was absolutely magnificent. Every year it took my breath away. This year the garden had been upgraded and designed well. Twinkling lights hung from the braches and were scattered on the million roses of all different colors that surrounded the most beautiful fountain. On the patio stone benches rested elegantly and a pathway lead to a marble, white gazebo. Violinists and cellists were at the ready and the vocalist sat on a provided stool only rising when a couple came so that he could reach the microphone and sing.

Inside was a whole different story. To be honest it wasn't decorated that much but the beauty of the place alone was astounding. The ceiling held up a chandelier. The railings were gold and they supported a long marble staircase on which the hostess was descending.

Although there was an elevator nearby, Rachel Dare slowly walked down the stairs probably for a more dramatic entrance. As she moved down the stair case she made sure all eyes were on her- which they were. Her dress was gorgeous though. It was a white satin gown that flowed easily and moved with her. It was strapless except for the fine, transparent fabric that came to her neck and covered her shoulders. On that it was embroidered with beads. Her mask, like mine, Thalia's and most of the other women here, only covered the area around her eyes. Except, her mask appeared to be of the same texture of her dress (satin) whereas mine was feathery. Her flaming red hair was done up in a bun but a single strand escaped and framed her face.

"Okay, I'm gonna go find Nico," Thalia said walking away.

"Thalia!" But she couldn't hear me. I followed her though and yelled at her then.

"You promised," I reminded her. Too bad I didnt see Nico. I think I interrupted them.

"Annabeth, Nico. Nico, my best friend, Annabeth," Thalia said. Her voice was strained though.

Nico looked like, forgive my word choice, death. From his suit jacket to the shirt to the socks and shoes he was in black. I could now see why Thalia liked him. He was probably the only person who liked black as much as her. He was also –believe it or not- wearing a black mask. I had seen Nico before around the neighborhood but although he was still dressed in black, his hair was in his eyes and he looked gloomy. Now, his hair was brushed back and I think he was smiling. Apart from Nico's hair color, I'd say he looked like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter. What? They both look good in black suits.

"Hi," I said gawkily. "I'm just gonna go over there now," Pointing towards the refreshment stand.

"Please," Thalia murmured.

"Bye," Nico said.

I lingered around the refreshment table or room should I call it. I was the size of a room. Then again I shouldn't be surprised there were quite a bit of people here. A fountain of punch sat in the middle of the table. I had no doubt that it was spiked as if we were at the high school prom. A bar was located at the back housing many single old men that were only here because of obligation. One of Mr. Dare's most trusted butlers stood nearby keeping an eye on them surely to certify that there wasn't any commotion or a scene at his precious masquerade.

I hadn't even gotten a moment of peace before Miss. Silena Beauregard came up to me and fidgeted with my face. She was constantly reminding me to check my make-up especially since my mask didnt cover my whole face. Beckendorf gave me an apologetic face. Moving on, Silena –no surprise— looked gorgeous. She had a champagne colored dress with a fitting bodice and spaghetti straps that met at the back of her neck leaving her dress backless. The dress seemed to be of the same material as of Rachel's – satin. Her mask was one of those one that you hold in place with that stick that was attached. I wondered how she would dance with it. All in all it was really pretty. Without looking I could tell you that Beckendorf was wearing a black suit jacket and pants, white shirt and a champagne colored tie. And yes, when I looked, I was 100% correct.

"Now if you'd just keep your mask straight, you'd look beautiful," Silena told me.

I gave a pleading look to Beckendorf who came to my rescue.

"Uh, Silena, how about a dance?" he asked.

She skipped off directing him to the dance floor and heaved a sigh of relief.

Percy's POV

Nico didnt mind driving me after Thalia called and told him that she had to drive _her _friend. He still took his freshly waxed and shined black mustang though just in case he has to drive Thalia home. I slid in the passenger seat and Nico pushed on the pedal; he really wanted to get there fast. Something about getting there early so Thalia doesn't have to wait for him. Since when did he become such a romantic?

The ball was in the Dare castle which was decorated blah blah. Unlike Nico, I still wasn't super excited to be here. The garden had twinkling lights; wasting electricity one light at a time. The musicians that were outside clearly weren't happy to be here. The singer sat down in exhaustion and frustration. A couple came and danced outside forcing the musicians to stand again and play. Was that supposed to be romantic? What was so romantic about dancing outside with creepy violin players and, er, bigger violin players stare at you?

I was dragged inside by Mr. Di Angelo who wanted to check if his beloved Thalia was there. Of course it was just my luck that as soon as we entered Rachel Dare had to make her entrance too. I shoved Nico aside and avoided eye contact with the red head.

Nico of course wore complete black. No surprise there. I wore a black suit jacket, white shirt and sea green tie. It was way to colorful according to Nico.

"Thalia's coming here. Get lost," Nico instructed.

So I did because a deal is a deal. But then I ran into Leo Valdez. Leo was this mechanic freak just like Beckendorf except he was ten times more annoying. He was a good friend though and was hilarious at times. The curly haired boy suited up in a grey suit jacket and red tie. Though he had somewhat patted his hair down the boy still looked like an elf; one look at his pointy ears and you'd be saying the same thing. He stood by the refreshment table fidgeting with the cups. That's Leo for you, always messing around. As usual, Leo wore his signature smile- the mischievous one that matched the ones of the Stoll brothers.

I paid little attention to his appearance though and more to his surroundings. I didnt see anyone with him and by the nods with was giving to some blonde chicks, I figured he wasn't waiting for anyone either. Aha, another single dude. I think I found my wingman.

"Hey dude. Sup?" I said.

"Nothing man. You?" Leo said not taking his eyes off the ladies.

"Nothing. Do me a favor and be my wingman," I said. Not too desperate I hoped.

"Can't bro. The Leo-nater works alone."

He walked away and I just thought, the Leo-nater?

I hung around the refreshment table because at least it looked like I was waiting for someone. Well, I hoped it looked like that. There was nothing much to do really. So for majority of the time I sipped of a glass of punch. Well it wasn't even punch really, more like vodka. I decided to walk home but then this blonde girl bumped into me spilling my glass of vodka-punch. Thankfully, the spill missed my clothes and went straight to the floor. Whew.

"Oh, Hades! Sorry!" she squeaked.

She was wearing a grey dress with sea green on it. I don't really know what color it was; every time she turned it alternated between the two. Her curly blonde hair rested on her shoulders and her mask was a feathery grey.

"Nah, it's okay," I said. "Don't worry about it."

Annabeth's POV

Oh crap! I was about to get out of here but I bumped into this guy. He was wearing a black suit jacket and pants but his shirt was white and his tie was green. The suit looked like it was made at home but at the same time it didnt look cheap. Surprisingly this guy was, unlike most of the other guys, wearing a mask. A full faced mask that wasn't exactly full faced. It was sculpted for his nose and mouth and holes were made for his eyes. The edges of this mask we not round making it not exactly full faced; they were spiked. It was black, sea green and glazed to give it a glossy look.

He was also carrying a glass of punch. It fell.

"Oh, Hades! Sorry!" I exclaimed wanting to do something to help but there was nothing for me to do. Fortunately, the punch fell straight to the floor and not a single drop touched the guy or me.

"Nah, it's okay," he said. "Don't worry about it."

Butlers rushed over to our aid and I apologized again. I can't believe this happened. I'm never clumsy. I feel like an idiot.

"Hey, uh, you can stop apologizing," he said.

"Right. Yeah, sorry," I said fast.

He raised his eyebrow. Oh crap, I said sorry again. He probably thought I was retarded or something.

"Okay," he said nervously.

"Were you leaving?" I asked striking up a conversation.

"Yeah, I was," he said.

"Oh," I didnt know what else to say without being too nosy. I could ask why but that could get personal and stuff and then he could tell his friends about the retarded, nosy blonde girl who bumped into him and spilled his punch.

"I'm guessing you were too?" he said.

"Yes. The ball is getting a tad bit boring," I said.

"And I thought I was the only one," he said only this time I didnt know if he was talking to himself. Obviously this conversation wasn't going to work so I opened my mouth to say goodnight and then leave.

But just as I was going to do that he said, "Care to dance?"

"Um, okay," I said. '_Real smooth, Annabeth'_ I told myself.

He led me to the dance floor and I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist. As our other hands were about to join the DJ stopped the music. We turned to see what the problem was but instead looked at Mr. Dare who was tearing through the ball room, furious. Apparently some ditzy drunk brunette spilled her wine over the wires while trying to flirt with the DJ.

She was ushered out of the room and the Mr. Dare strived to calm the guests down which was pointless really. Everybody was okay and made chit chat among each other so I assumed he was trying to calm himself; every five seconds or so he would wipe his brow with a small hand towel.

My dance partner laughed loudly doing no good to Mr. Dare's state.

"It's not funny. Poor Mr. Dare he really wanted everything to be perfect tonight," I told him.

"So you're telling me that if you see a drunk chic mess up the wires you're not going to laugh?" he asked skeptically.

"Not if it hurts someone else."

"Alright then, Wise Girl, what makes you laugh?"

"Stuff that everybody can laugh at, you know."

"No, I don't. Good luck laughing in this lifetime then."

"Of course you don't know. You're brain is probably filled with seaweed."

"What?" he asked laughing at my word choice.

"It was the first thing that came into my mind, Seaweed Brain." I smiled at the name. I thought it suited him.

Just then a band called the Muses came up on stage to provide the music. The band was made up of nine women. They were very famous and have been here (in the town) forever.

They began with a slow song and everybody got back on their feet and moved to the music. Once again I placed my hand on Seaweed Brain's shoulder and we began to dance. I think he knew how to dance professionally because he hadn't stepped on my foot once, he spun me expertly and he even lifted me up when it was the time. The song was soft and there wasn't much else to say. So we enjoyed the comfortable silence.

It didnt last forever though. At around midnight, my cell phone rang and I answered it before the next song started.

"Hello," I said into the device.

"Annie, it's me. We gotta go," the person on the other line said. Honestly who says 'it's me'? However, it wasn't a problem because I could recognize the voice.

"What? Thalia, why?"

"I'll tell you in the car let's go!"

"Thalia!"

"Annabeth, it's an emergency okay? This is a 911 call. Meet me at the car!"

Oh, crap. Crappy crap. I was starting to have a good night but then my stupid best friend had to call. I knew I had to go meet her though. I mean, this was my best friend and I knew that 911 calls between us is always serious. Besides, I needed to know what was going on otherwise I would have just thought of that all night.

I turned to look at Seaweed brain.

"I am so sorry but I have to go," I explained heading towards the exit.

"Hold on!" he called coming after me. "How can I talk to you again?"

"Um, how about you add me on msn? I'll make this email okay?"

I slipped him a piece of paper that said wisegirl212

I ran outside not wanting to miss Thalia's emergency.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I don't even know you're name."

Or at least I thought he said something like that. I couldn't really hear him. Oh well, at least tonight wasn't a complete waste thanks to Seaweed Brain.

* * *

><p><strong>okay , i know the ending wasnt the best but how was the rest of the chapter. <strong>

**yeah so i'm just gonna mention again just incase some of you dont read the notes at the top that i've got links to pictures of the dresses so check them out if you want. **

**as always  
>R&amp;R <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back baby! Anyway I am officially 15 (woohoo!) now and I thought i'd do some writing. Thing is if you guys were checking I was moving so ive been busy. **

**And omg who has read MoA? Cant wait for the house of hades.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. You're the best. **

**Filler chapter ahead guys. Dw though I have the next one pre written (y)**

DiScLaImEr: **I don't own pjo or hoo**

* * *

><p>Masquerade<p>

Chapter Six

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Annabeth's POV

I shuffled out of the castle as fast as I could. Thalia and I never gave each other 911 messages unless things were really bad so naturally I didn't take this lightly. The one time I ignored Thalia's 911 call was when she was getting mugged by these people in some alley here in New York. They weren't that dangerous- their weapon of choice was pine cones. It took me months to get Thalia to forgive me. But this time Thalia, apparently, didn't hurry. I waited outside with only the valet parking guy for company _freezing _and shivering for about 7 minutes unless her highness decided to make her grand entrance.

Thalia casually waved her ticket in front the guy's face and he called for her car to come. Thalia snatched the keys, unlocked the car, got in, buckled up, started the car and turned up the radio in record time. You can imagine I was still pissed off for having to wait so long so I took my own sweet time getting in.

I got a look for that.

Thalia stepped on it the second I had gotten in.

"Whoa," I said. "Slow down. Tell me what happened."

"Okay, so you know the chic that spilled her drink on the wires and temporarily 'ruined' the party? Nico and I kinda told her to do it. So then found out and was ready to skewer us. Literally. He keeps a jousting stick thing in that castle! He seriously needs an interior designer to modern up that place," she explained.

"You. Are. Incredibly. Idiotic," I said punctuating each word with a smack of her arm. "You know better to mess with Mr. Dare's parties. Did you see how upset he was before the muses came? Did you care?

"No hitting the driver!" she yelled. "And stop going all saint-like on me!"

"You deserve it and you know it. Why would you do that?"

"I don't see why you're so angry; you didn't want to go to the damn ball in the first place!"

I shut up after that not wanting to explain anything right now for reason. It was kinda weird considering Thalia and I told each other everything. However, I did decide that I'll tell her about it when and if he adds me on msn. Thankfully, I didn't have to endure the awkward and somewhat agonizing silence for much long because we pulled up to my house just seconds later. I said goodnight and dashed up to my room. Well, I tried to 'dash' as fasts as I could with heels and my gathered dress in my arms.

My room was perfectly organized of course so I didn't have to dig around for my one-of-a-kind Daedalus laptop. I know, I know; Its super high-tech and complicated. I normally used it for my architect course and art but I still used it for the rudimentary things like hermesmail. Anyway, I booted up my computer –which took half a second really- I went straight to google chrome and created a new account. Thank the gods the username wisegirl212 wasn't taken. I strummed my fingers waiting for somebody to add me or send me a request.

No one did.

Nico's POV

Holy Hades we were about to get killed. Clearly, Mr. Dare needs a therapist or an anger management group because honestly, who runs around with a lance chasing innocent children? It's a good thing he didn't get us (cause of my ultra-cool ninja powers) otherwise I'd had have to call the child abuse centre thing. I'm dead serious. Thalia called her friend and left. I decided that it would be safest for me to leave too. So I did.

I was cruising through the streets enjoying one of the last days of summer I had left and taking advantage that I had no curfew. Yeah, I'm emancipated but believe me my sister, Bianca, is probably scarier than your parents; if I would ever be late, she'd probably cut my throat. She's really strict that way.

I was almost about to head home when I got a text from Percy.

_Where r u? dnt see u anywhere._

Percy! I totally forgot about that idiot! I know this is bad but while driving, I texted him:

_Just sed bye 2 gf. Want 2 go? _

_Sure. _

I swerved just missing another car. I wont describe them, but the hairy dude in the car that I almost hit made rude gestures at me. I rolled my eyes and screeched back to the front of the palace thing.

"Hey man," Percy said. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

"You can't wait 5 seconds can you?" I asked him.

"ADHD, dude ADHD," he said.

Yes, because when you have ADHD you cant be patient.

"Did you sulk around the punch the whole time?" I questioned.

"Nope."

"Did you dance?"

"Yep."

"With who?"

"A girl."

Look up a dead conversation in the dictionary and it'll say Percy.

Percy's POV

I went up to my room and dug around for my macbook. I moved my dirty laundry off my desk, I checked my floor, I checked under my bed and I just couldn't find it. I gave up and stripped off my tux and went to sleep. Then I sat on my laptop. I started up the mac and opened a new safari tab. Logging into hermesmail I realized that maybe I shouldn't use my real email if she wasn't going to give me hers. _Log out, log out, log out _ I thought. Maybe Nico's right; maybe I should be more patient.

Yeah, that was a motivational 5 seconds.

I racked my brain for a good username for my new account. Hadn't she called me fishbrain or something? No, not fish brain. Something smarter than that. Shark brain? Whale brain? Dolphin brain?

I glanced around my room and my eyes feasted on my seaweed colored tie. Seaweed Brain! I knew something good would come out of not cleaning my room. Take that, mom. Okay wait, seaweed brain. Would it be cooler if I added some number? Probably.

I typed in seaweedbrain1808 you know, for my birthday which is august 18th. Boo yah! It wasn't taken. Now I just had to search for her account. So naturally I lost the paper she gave me. Wisegirl with some numbers right?

oh my gods. How many combinations do I have to try?

It took me a couple of hours but I got it.

Now I wait.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have English this semester so its not my fault! <strong>

**Anyway next chapter's prewritten so um, leave some reviews (I want at least five) and I'll update. **

**As always r&r **

**Ps. I tried making this as long as possible but it was a filler chapter so I couldn't do much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I love you guys 3**

**And because everybody deserves a shout out:**

ThAnKs To My ReViEwErs: ** codex, purplequeen981, percabeth3675, wisegirl22220, gonewild, natsirt2610, stargazed, dingy108.**

DiScLaImEr: ** do I really have to say it again?**

Annabeth's POV

It was the first day of school and this year Thalia and I became juniors. Goode high was filled with a buzz. Jittery excitement from the jock and popular kids; nervous, I'm- gonna- be - sick faces were plastered on the new freshman; the annoyed let's- get- this over with expressions from students like Thalia who hate school; and then the genuine enthusiasm for learning from people like me- the nerds.

Alot of people have told me that I'm a popular kid but I doubt that. Normally being from one of the founding families guarantees you a straight pathway to popularity but I don't really care about all that. In my eyes the popular kids are Percy Jackson and his whole stupid freaking posse. Thalia and I kinda just minded our own businesses and got through the year. Besides, the popular kids have way too much drama. For instance, I heard Percy and Rachel broke up. It was a shocker for the whole school because not only were the popular, they were the "it" couple a match that just existed because it had to. The captain of the swim team and head cheerleader were destined to be together. You know how it is. I don't know the specifics but it caused a huge commotion for their "group".

Moving on I briskly opened my locker and organized my books in it. Thalia trudged behind slamming her locker shut after dumping her stuff anyhow. Practically dragging her to our first class (English), I sat on a desk on the first row. Thalia groaned and sat behind me bracing herself for the lesson that, according to her, was going to kill her.

"Good morning," Mr. Blofis greeted.

"Good morning," the class grumbled in reply.

"That's no way juniors should be acting on the first day of school," he told us. "Moving on, I though we'd start up the year with a kick start. So we'll be taking Shakespeare's Hamlet."

Groans and protests filled the room. Mr. Blofis ignored it and started the introduction to the play. An hour later we were pushing out the door getting to our lockers. Just then I got a buzz from my iPhone. I unlocked it and opened my mailbox.

**(a/n Percy's in bold and Annabeth's in italics)**

**hey wise girl. How was first period? wait… u do go 2 Goode High rite?**

_lol of course. It was good btw. Hbu?_

**its the first day of skool. I didnt go 2 first period.**

_how very bad boy of you. _

I shuffled into biology and sat down with Katie Gardener. Thalia didn't take bio but Katie was nice enough. She was always kind and patient except that one time the Stolls put a chocolate Easter bunny in her bag causing it to melt all over her stuff. Ms. Artemis walked in as a pulled out my books.

"No, no. Everybody up," she instructed. "After last year you all can kiss your seating privileges goodbye."

Some guys in the back of the class hooted and high fived. They were the same guys who were goofing off with the fake animal organs a minute ago. I rolled my eyes but kept a mental note to ask Thalia what happened last year; I didn't pay much attention to the gossip but Thalia sure did. Ms. Artemis took out the class attendance and began calling out names. She was pairing boys with girls. Patiently I waited to hear my name.

"Gardner and Stoll, La Rue and Castellan aaanndd," she called stretching the 'and'. "Miss. Chase looks like you'll be alone for now until I can think of another solution."

I smiled. I didn't mind working alone actually I preferred it. Yes, the great Annabeth Chase prefers to be solitary. My moment of happiness ended quickly when two boys entered the class.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Underwood thank you for joining us," our teacher said. "Hmm, I suppose you can go join Miss. Chase over there to form a nice group of three."

The ding from my phone went off and I hurried to turn it to silent but not before I checked my latest email.

**I know (;**

Percy's POV

Junior year, baby! Just one more year til we get to leave this place. Or is it 2? Either way, junior year, baby!

"Grover, man!" I called to one of my best buds. "Wait up."

"Perrrccccy," he said.

"Let me see your schedule; we need to compare," I told him. After looking through both of them I said, "Sweet, we got bio together. Second period."

"So technically first for us," Nico butt in.

Yeah, that's right. I skip first. Its tradition. It's not explanatory. It's just what we do. 'Cause we're so cool.

"What do you have second, er, first Nico," Grover asked.

"Er, I have Earth Science. But regular first I have English with you guys," He replied after taking an hour to examine his schedule.

We took off to the football field and just goofed around. There wasn't much to do actually; since it was still early all the places near the school were closed. I mean, except for the Wal-Mart of course but there was no way we were gonna become Wal-Mart creepers.

**Hey wise girl **i typed up a new email. **How was first period? wait… u do go 2 Goode High rite?**

Oh gods, I hope she goes here otherwise…. Anyway, I got a response seconds later.

_lol of course. It was good btw. Hbu?_

**its the first day of skool. I didnt go 2 first period.**

_how very bad boy of you. _

We got into a pretty intense game of monkey in the middle- I gotta admit it got rough. And that's why we didn't hear the bell for second period. Grover and I dashed to biology. We had Ms. Artemis again this year and she is _not _ one of those 'it's okay you're late' kind of teachers. She is one of those 'I will literally chop your head off if you don't give me a valid reason' types.

**I know (; ** I sent to wise girl.

Grover and I burst through the bio lab half-expecting to be killed.

"Mr. Jackson and Mr. Underwood thank you for joining us," our teacher said. "Hmm, I suppose you can go join Miss. Chase over there to form a nice group of three."

This girl better not be some dumb blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>one of my shorter chapters. <strong>

**omg i hate my teachers. i has 3 tests and 2 projects due on the same day. its like they're out to get me. **

**anyway. how was it?**

**R&R i'm expecting 7 reviews now. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! If anyone of you are still reading this. I cannot explain how sorry I am for the crazy delayed update but I will continue trying. SO SORRY :'(**

*******AnNoUnCeMeNt: **I'm going back to my regular update schedule (fingers crossed)**

ThAnKs FoR rEvIeWiNg: **GoneWild, Ashani108, PurpleQueen981, Thestoryreader99, Guest, Alliegirl101, ApolloRox, WiseGirl123, littlemisslaugh, victorious101**

ApolloRox: **That was kinda my inspiration don't worry though I plan on adding my own twist. Thanks for the lovely review! **

Masquerade

Chapter Eight.

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Percy's POV

Okay so she's not a dumb blonde. She's worse- a know it all. No kidding, every 5 seconds her hand would go up. Grover and I timed her. I don't know her name either which is not at all surprising since I must be going through this phase where I don't ask people to introduce themselves.

The G-man skipped to his next class. Like he literally skipped. But that's because his girlfriend, Juniper (who I have had the great… _privilege_ to hear Grover call "his Juni Wuni") is in his next class which wasn't even a class but a club. Yeah, Grover used his spare to make a club. What an idiot. Anyway, I found Nico and followed him to the cafeteria. He would let me walk beside him because his girlfriend was there. I remember when I was dating Rachel and all the guys were single I would still include them in everything 'cause that's the kind of nice person I am, but now when I'm the only one single? Nah, lets all ignore Percy.

**(A/N Percy- BOLD Annabeth-**_Italics_**)**

_So what class did you just come out of?_

**Plz, lets not talk about skool. **I IMed to wise girl. ** I just had to spend 75 mins sitting next 2 some know it all. **

_Well maybe at least you learned something._

** So ur like those people who see a half full cup**

_An optimist? Not really. Gtg class is starting. _

I hate being single. For a second I actually considered studying; I, Percy Jackson, was behind on the first day of school. Its those teachers faults for assigning summer reading. Who does that?!

Annabeth's POV

**(A/N Percy- BOLD Annabeth-**_Italics_**)**

_So what class did you just come out of? _I didn't waste a second before IMing SB. I wasn't going to let him think that he got the last word!

**Plz, lets not talk about skool.** ** I just had to spend 75 mins sitting next 2 some know it all. **He replied almost instantly.

_Well maybe at least you learned something._

** So ur like those people who see a half full cup ** I couldn't help but smile at this that earned me looks from people who probably thought I was crazy or looking at something inappropriate. Dirty perverts.

_An optimist? Not really. Gtg class is starting. _

I normally have advance placement calculus now but my teacher said that my guidance counselor was calling me down. I grabbed my bag, which was a fairly big hobo bag with a long strap that Silena forced me to buy and wasn't very handy cause it didn't fit a lot of books, and made my way down to the office.

I didn't like my counselor- she was more giddy and childlike than professional. Not to mention that her name is spurring through the rumor mill more than anyone else's.

"Ms. Aphrodite? You called?" I asked walking into her office but not before knocking first.

"Annabeth!" she exclaimed like she wasn't expecting me and of course that made no sense because _she's _the one who called me down. "Sit, sit. Yes good. So how's school?"

"I've only had two classes so far," I told her plainly. I started fidgeting around and constantly checking the time. I hate missing class, you see. Seaweed Brain was wrong; I am not an optimist because if I was I would find something good about this. Visibly, there isn't though.

"So I see. Anyway," She said flipping her hair from side to side. If this were a movie the song 'I whip my hair back and forth' would start randomly playing right now. Or would that happen in the T.V show Glee? Forget it, do you see what I mean about her now? "Your schedule changed, Beth."

"_Anna_beth," I mumbled. Thalia called me Annie sometimes but no one ever called me Beth and that nickname sure wasn't going to be reserved for my guidance counselor.

She handed me a freshly printed piece of paper. I sighed when I got it; it was still warm. I skimmed over the sheet. I still had English and Biology but instead of Calculus after that I had lunch. Ecstatic, I left the office to go find Thalia since we now both have lunch together.

_Thals, _I texted _ where are you reply asap! _

Clearly she didn't know what asap meant. I walked around campus aimlessly, my eyes glued to my phone silently praying that Thalia would answer. Although Thalia wasn't my only friend and I could hang out with other people too, why should I when we both have lunch together? Would you not hang out with your best friend if you had the choice? Close to twenty minutes later she replied to my message.

_Don't text during class, Annie. I'll meet you after school. _ I read.

Sighing, I headed for my sanctuary: the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand End scene. I know a lot of you expected more but I don't know how to fill in the bits before some climax. PM or reviews with ideas please! I beg of you. right now I'm thinking more Thalico but we'll see. <strong>

**As always R&R **


End file.
